


The kindness of the host

by Dylan_m



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a different planet can present all sort of difficulties, but this time he feels lucky. Maybe too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kindness of the host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



[ ](http://abload.de/img/col02-rsqotd.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy of how this turned out, despite having to work like I never had before, I put a lot of thought into it and I think it paid off.
> 
> Thanks to the mod for the extension and everything!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
